


Sleeping Beauty

by harderfilling (creamyfilling)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/harderfilling
Summary: Finn is tired of waiting for Quinn to put out and takes what he thinks he's owed.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my really early works that I only ever posted on the GKM, so the writing is mediocre, but I've at least proof read it.
> 
> Prompt: _Finn is pissed off that all his other guys friends have lots of sex and his girlfriend won't put out. He can tell that she's using him for his popularity and thinks it's high time he got something out of it for himself. Finn drugs Quinn and when she's unconscious, he strips her, plays with her tits and her pussy, maybe even her ass, and roughly fucks her a few times, talking dirty to her limp form and coming in her and all over her._

Everyone thinks Finn's so lucky to be dating Quinn Fabray, but really, he's not.

Yes, she's gorgeous and popular, but at least half of her popularity is thanks to dating him, and he's not even getting laid for it. He'd much rather be Puck, who get to fuck Santana Lopez, the biggest slut in school, and pretty much any other Cheerio of his choice, because she doesn't care if he does.

Finn's helped Quinn get everything she wanted, and what does he get in return? Fucking blue balls, or if he's lucky, a crotch full of cum. It's not fair, and he's sick of it.

It's about time he gets what he's earned out of this relationship, so when he invites Quinn over to his house for a fancy home cooked meal, he plans on getting just that.

Unlike every other time he's had her over, Finn doesn't even bother asking to fool around, already knowing what Quinn's answer is going to be. Instead, he borrows some pills from Puck, and crushes them into her drink; guaranteed to get him what he wants.

Finn has to sit through dinner listening to her bitch and moan about Santana and Brittany and "all the other sluts on the squad", until he starts noticing her dosing off, her words starting to slur slightly as she babbles.

Finn offers to let her take a nap in his bed, and in no time at all, she's completely unconscious, not even flinching when he slams his bedroom door shut.

He grins at his girlfriend's knocked out form; Quinn's sun dress riding up to reveal her smooth creamy legs and her boobs practically popping out of the top.

Finn pulls off his shirt and kicks off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as he kneels beside the blonde on his bed. He doesn't waste any time getting her naked, and surprisingly doesn't cum in his boxers at the sight of all that skin.

"You're so sexy," Finn whispers, running a hand up her thigh and towards her chest, squeezing a tit roughly. "Why do you hide all this under those ugly dresses?" He palms her other breast too, squeezing the flesh and rolling his fingers over nipples, pinching the buds roughly. "God, I've always wanted to suck on your tits, did you know that, Quinn?"

Finn straddles Quinn's waist and leans over, fulfilling his fantasy and taking one of her boobs into his hot mouth, sucking the flesh between his lips and swirling his tongue over the hardened nub.

He keeps suckling on Quinn's nipple, while he has a hand tweaking the other, and he moans against her, the soft pink flesh tasting as amazing as he always thought it would.

Finn's gaze lifts up to Quinn's sleeping face, and he smiles around her tit, sucking harder. He eventually lets it go with a wet pop and moves to the other, drawing it into his mouth and giving it the same treatment.

Once he gets bored, Finn starts kissing down her stomach until he gets to her pussy, and he sniffs in her scent, his dick getting hard at the musky smell. He's always heard Puck and the other guys talking about how much they hate when girls make them go down on them, but he's always been curious about what it's like.

He's watched a lot of porn, but this is the closest he's even been to a real cunt, and he wants to make the most of the opportunity.

He presses a finger against the little hooded nub at the top and then slowly runs it down, the digit spreading her pussy lips apart as he trails down her slit, opening Quinn's pretty pink pussy up just for him.

"Wow," he breathes out at the sight, his eyes wide in awe at how wet she is for him, even though she's unconscious.

Finn can see her juices glistening off her folds, and sticking to his finger, and when he gets to the hole at the bottom, he doesn't hesitate to push it inside, letting out a little gasp at the feeling of her walls around his finger.

Quinn's pussy feels so warm and soft and he can't even imagine how amazing it's going to feel around his cock. "Fuck, you're so tight." He pushes in and out of her shallowly, most just exploring, wanting to keep her as tight as possible for his cock.

Finn brings his finger into his mouth to taste her, and he moans around the digit, savoring the delicious taste of his girlfriend. He absolutely loves it and immediately leans forward to taste it from the source, running the tip of his tongue through her spread, wet folds before pressing the flat of his tongue against her, licking up her juices eagerly.

"You taste so fucking good, Quinn," he moans against her.

His lapping is sloppy and messy, and if Quinn was awake, it would likely be doing nothing to get her off, but that's the best part - this isn't about her. Finn isn't eating Quinn out to please her, he's doing it because he wants to eat some pussy, and he can do it however way he wants.

He licks her roughly, his big tongue lapping at her like he's a dog, and then he dips it into her hole, coating his tongue with her delicious juices and drinking it into his mouth with a moan.

Finn slurps and sucks at Quinn's cunt, greedily trying to get every last drop out of her, his hand dipping into his boxers and fisting his cock, stroking himself hard with his wet hand. He keeps eating Quinn's pussy until he knows he's ready, and then pulls away with a wet face to get his underwear off.

Once he's naked, he crawls back onto the bed and spreads Quinn's legs wide, crawling in between them. "I can't wait to be inside of you. I've waited so fucking long to fuck you, and you'd never let me." He strokes himself a few more time and presses his tip against her clit, running it through her wet folds like he did his finger, coating it in her juices. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Quinn. So hard, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're just gonna have to lie there and take it."

Finn runs the head of his cock through her one more time and then stops at her hole. He takes a deep breath and starts pushing inside, shivering at how fucking amazing it feels.

Quinn's really fucking tight, his cock much thicker and longer than his finger, and he can't believe she's gonna have to fit his entire length inside of her.

"Oh, God. So good. So hot and wet and fucking tight."

Finn pushes in deeper, stopping when he feels resistance. He knows from health class when he's touching, and he glances up at Quinn's face and feels guilty for a second at just what he's about to do. But when he feels his dick throb in her cunt, Finn reminds himself that she  _owes_  him this, for everything she's taken from him, and then he's pushing past the barrier, burying the rest of his cock inside Quinn's virgin pussy.

" _Oh, fuck!_ " he cries out in pleasure, his body shuddering as he shoves his cock inside a girl's pussy for the first time. It feels so warm and wet, and even in her sleep, Quinn's walls clench around his cock, reacting to the intrusion.

He has to hold his position for a moment to keep himself from coming, waiting until he gets used to the feeling before he starts pulling out and then roughly shoves his cock back into her, the entrance no less tight than the first time. "Your pussy feels so fucking good, Quinn; so good around my big cock."

Finn keeps pumping into Quinn, his thrusts sloppy and inexperienced, but again, it doesn't fucking matter. He doesn't give a fuck if it feels good for the knocked out blonde underneath him, all that matters is it feels good for him, and _fuck_ , does it ever feel good. His cock feels so fucking amazing encased in Quinn's tight pussy, and he knows it won't be long until he blows his load.

He can't hold himself up any longer, and he flops down ontop of the unconscious blonde, panting into her neck as he humps her. He thrusts and thrusts, his frantic pumping creating wet slapping sounds that echo in his tiny room and then he's coming, shooting a massive load of warm cum into Quinn's pussy.

Finn's hips jerk into Quinn's limp form as he continues to empty his cum deep inside of her. He rolls off her when he's done, and lets out a laugh of glee as he stares at the ceiling and tries to catch his breath; letting the knowledge that he just lost his virginity wash over him. Even though his first time was with an unconscious body, it doesn't make it any less celebratory.

He lets himself rest, knowing the pills will give him all night to do whatever he wants with Quinn. Once he's recharged, he starts stroking his cock, pulling on the girl's legs and turning her towards him, watching as his sticking cum oozes out of her fucked pussy.

The sight of his creampie helps Finn get hard and he twists her body around so she's laying face down on her stomach, then wastes no time shoving his cock back inside Quinn, her snatch even tighter at this angle, and now slick with his cum.

"You like that?" Finn asks her as he cants into her roughly from behind, slipping a bit in his load. Quinn's pussy feels even warmer with his jizz in there, and he grunts as he fucks her, each thrust harder than the last. "You'd love getting dicked, if you weren't such a fucking prude. You'd think my cock feels so good in your tight little puss; you'd make such a good little slut."

Finn huffs and huffs as he pounds Quinn's pussy, his cock sliding through her tight walls so easily with the extra lubrication, and he doesn't even last half as long as the first time before he's coming inside of her again, emptying another load into her already filled pussy. "I love coming inside of you, Quinn. Filling you up with my cum and then watching it leak out of you _, fuck_."

When Finn's done, he pulls out of her, watching with a grin as her pussy leaks out his load; the thick cream sliding down Quinn's thighs and staining his bed sheets.

As he watches, his eyes trail up to her ass, and his grin widens as he gets an idea. He pushes two fingers inside Quinn's pussy, covering them in his cum, and then spreads her ass cheeks, roughly pushing his wet fingers into her puckered asshole.

"Your ass is even tighter," Finn laughs, loving the way the ring of muscles tighten around his fingers each time he pushes in. "Oh man, I thought your pussy was tight. I can't wait to fuck you in the ass. Fuck, it's gonna feel even more amazing."

Finn manages to get a firm hold on his dick, pumping himself hard as he fingers Quinn's ass, stretching her just enough by the time he's at full length.

Once he's hard, he fists his dick firmly, lining it up with her hole and dipping inside, not even bothering to be at all gentle as he enters her. She's not even awake, after all.

He roughly shoves half his length inside Quinn's ass, pumping in and out a few times before getting all the way in and bottoming out with a whimper of pleasure. All he ever hears is Puck raving about anal, and how no girl but Brittany ever lets him do it, and he totally gets it now.  _Fucking unbelievable_.

"Oh jesus, oh fuck." His cock throbs in its confines and he pulls out half way before thrusting back in, fucking her as deeply as he can.

Finn can feel Quinn's walls clenching around his shaft on each pump and he can't believe he hasn't come already, it feels that amazing.

He leans leans forward on his hands and ruts against her ass, pushing his dick in and out of her with loud grunts and moans, the force of his thrusts rocking her limp body back and forth with each slam.

He doesn't last long (but longer than he thought), before he's shooting into her ass, his load a bit smaller than the previous two. It's enough to fill her ass up, though, because when he pulls out of her tight hole, a stream of cum gets pushed out.

Finn's soft cock twitches as Quinn leaks his cum from her stretched holes, and even though he's exhausted, he knows he won't be able to stop himself from fucking her all night long.

And Finn does just that, fucking her again in the ass, and then a few more time in her pussy. He has to start pulling out and coming on her stomach and back, her holes too stuffed full of cum to take any more.

He fucks and fucks Quinn's limp body, until he can't get it up anymore, and then he licks her clean, lapping his cream off her soft skin, and sucking it out of her holes as best he can before getting tissues to clean up the rest.

Once Finn's satisfied he's cleaned up any trace of his cum off Quinn, he dresses her again, and then carries her body back down to the couch, before he throws his ruined sheets into the wash as if nothing happened.

Quinn wakes up the next morning feeling really groggy and sore, but Finn thanks his lucky stars that she writes it off as pain from Sue's torturous cheer practices.

And a month later, when Quinn tells him she's pregnant, Finn plays dumb and accepts the ridiculous hot tub story she tries to feed him with practiced daftness.


End file.
